fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gardevoir (Smash 5)
Gardevoir makes it's first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Gardevoir first appeared in Poke,on Ruby and Sapphire and quickly became a fan favorite. It uses a wide variety of Psychic and Fairy-type attacks as well as create barriers. It has very high defense stats within Super Smash Bros. Aesthetically, it appears much like its model from Pokken Fighters. Attributes Gardevoir is a rather light fighter with moves that do knockback but are below average when it comes to power. However, she boasts great defensive stats and has one of the most durable shields in the game. Many of its attacks have a secondary ability to protecting itself from damage. She is very powerful with creating and maintaining barriers. In addition, it can enhance its abilities slightly through various special attacks such as Calm Mind and release it as a blast through Stored Power. Some of her attacks also has great range making her a good camping/defensive character. Her speed is average and she is a rather floaty character with a great jumping ability. Moveset Move Set Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Gardevoir throws up its hands while pink dust floats about it while saying "Gardevoir!” (Up) *Gardevoir pivots on one leg and turns in a circle elegantly (Right) *Gardevoir stands up straight and arc its back while lifting her hands to the air. (Left) *Gardevoir holds out its hands and pink dust poofs out and then closes back up.(Down) Character Selection Screen *Gardevoir waves its hand in the air as pink dust sprinkles out.” *''Gardevoir yells and lifts its hands into the air.”'' *''Gardevoir spins in place and waves her hand in front of the camera.'' On Screen Appearance *Gardevoir appears out of a Pokeball as a pink light shoots up. *''Ralts appears, evolves into Kirlia, and then evolves into Gardevoir.'' *''Gardevoir appears via Teleport and then spins in place while emitting pink energy.'' Victory Animations *Gardevoir waves its hands and pink energy flows out of them. It continues waving its arms up and down.” *Gardevoir uses its hand to brush her cheek and it then spins in a circle and does a cute pose.” *Gardevoir holds out her hands and causes Psychic energy to flow in between them.” *''Gardevoir holds out a barrier and makes it shrink and grow.'' *''Gardevoir appears next to Ralts and Kirlia who celebrate her victory. It waves to them as they jump up and down.'' *''Gardevoir spins around while releasing brilliant pink energy around it.”'' Fan Cheer Male/Female cheer saying "GAR-DE-VOIR!!" Losing Animation *Gardevoir faces forward while smiling and clapping. *''Gardevoir appears dizzy and stumbles back and forth.'' *''Gardevoir holds its head down as it breathe heavily; looking tired.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the victory theme against a Gym Leader from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Fighting Stance Gardevoir remains relatively still but will sway slightly back and forth. It keeps its hands held downwards. Idle Poses *Waves its hand slightly in front of its face. *Straightens up and raises both hands up. *''Dusts off the dress-like appendages near its waist.'' *''Winks and holds up its index finger.'' Misc Animations Crouching Kneels down with both hands placed on its lap. Jump Floaty jump. Gardevoir keeps its hands pointed downwards. Rolling Gardevoir vanishes and then reappears. Ground Dodge Gardevoir vanishes and then reappears. Air Dodge Gardevoir vanishes and then reappears. Walking Slow walking speed. Gardevoir walks slowly forward while slightly swinging its arms. Dash Levitates and propels itself forward. Sleeping Falls to its knees and rests its head on one hand that is propped up. Tripping Trips and lands on its butt. with a shocked expression. Balancing Gardevoir tries to use a force to push itself away from the edge. Home-Run Bat Swings the bat with both hands and spins after doing it. Star KO Goes "UAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Screen KO Gardevoir slams into the screen with its dress-like appendages bouncing and a shocked look on its face. Trophies Gardevoir's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Gardevoir Unlock: Classic Mode "Gardevoir is the Embrace Pokemon and is a dual Psychic and Fairy-type Pokemon. Gardevoir is an expert at it's psychic powers and can even manifest it's power enough to create small black holes that distorts gravity and time itself. It can form such a strong relationship with its trainer and can sense with he or she is in danger. This type of bond is so strong that it makes an almost unstoppable team! It will sacrifice it's life to protect its trainer or those it cares about. Is that why it is mashing the Nintendo mascots? Maybe it is just trying to protect its trainer?" Gardevoir (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Yellow "Gardevoir used Reflect as a Pokeball Pokemon in which it could reflect projectiles back at opponents; even inside the barrier! Gardevoir brings this attack into her special move pool and it is as powerful as ever! When activated, Gardevoir can maintain the Reflect even when moving and attacking. That is quite amazing actually that it can keep up with its mental fortitude. However, it will lose power over time and activating it over and over may even damage Gardevoir. As well, only projectiles will be reflected back at the sender but melee attacks can pass through the barrier." Gardevoir (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Dark Green "Gardevoir can perform the powerful Psychic-type attack, Psybeam. This attack is powerful in the hands of a Psychic expert and that is what Gardevoir is! It has excellent range but deals less damage and knockback the further it travels from Gardevoir. As well, it travels much slower the further it travels away from Gardevoir. In the Pokemon series, it has a good chance of confusing opponents but this doesn't translate well into Super Smash Bros. Just make sure to keep Gardevoir protected in the back as she is vulnerable to attacks." Blue Gardevoir Unlock: Boss Battle Console "Mega Evolution has Shiny forms too believe it or not! However, they don't necessarily correlate with the original Pokemon. This color scheme is based off Mega Gardevoir's Shiny form with the black....errr....body dress. It does look pretty similar to it's original Shiny form and rather elegant! That black color is simply stunning while contrasting its white skin! Let's show the others how Gardevoir means business by using some of those psychic and fairy powers!" White Gardevoir Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld "While Gardevoir is already pretty white as it is but this color swap makes it look super white! Like porcelain white! Save for those whacky red and blue designs that adorns portions of its body. Wait...doesn't that look like another certain Fairy-type Pokemon? Sure! That's Togepi, the Spike Head Pokemon! Both share the same type which is Fairy though, besides that, they aren't really that similar save for the fact that they have a two stage evolutionary line." Gardevoir (Calm Mind and Stored Power) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Pink and Purple "Gardevoir is unique as it can use two attacks in conjunction with each other and those are: Calm Mind and Stored Power and both are Psychic type attacks. Calm Mind allows Gardevoir to boost its stats momentarily several times in a match but they do have a time limit so it's best to use them when you can. In addition, the duration of the effect is shortened the more it is used. Gardevoir can also use Stored Power which releases the power from Calm Mind but this of course means it loses the stat boosts. Does Gardevoir keep the stat boosts or unleash it? Your choice!" Gardevoir (Wonder Room) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Black "Gardevoir can call forth Wonder Room which creates a barrier around Gardevoir which negates the launch power of an opponent and slightly reduces the damage done to Gardevoir but only if the attack connects with an attack. It doesn't deal damage back to the opponent but really aids Gardevoir in its defensive options! Try to time this attack but Gardevoir can turn the tables on the opponent and greatly destabilize the opponent! Be careful though as Gardevoir's time of connecting between the attack and the opponent shortens with every use." Gardevoir (Cyan) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Shiny forms are unique of Pokemon that differ from coloration but, in actuality, are that much different! Gardevoir exchanges its green coloration with a more lighter blue coloration. Also, the spike green portion also has a more orange tint to it rather than th eusual red. Finally, the body dress it wears has a purple coloration to it. That is pretty something! It also helps that Ralts and Krilia also has the same coloration in their Shiny forms as you can see! Runs in the family I guess!" Gardevoir (Dark Green) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Gardevoir has a pretty straight forward color scheme with green, white, and red. However, this color scheme is based off a fellow Fairy-type Pokemon: Florges. Florges has the benefit of having various colors such as red, yellow, orange, blue, and white. These are based on what kind of flowers the players finds Florges in...err...its previous evolutions. However, Gardevoir doesn't have such a radical color scheme. It still sports the green portion of its head but the body has become a much more darker green that looks like a leaf of some sort." Gardevoir (Down) Black Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Gardevoir has the ability to use Psychic and Fairy-type attacks such as Confusion, Healing Wish, and Psyshock. However, it is unable to use those attacks here in Super Smash Bros. Gardevoir has the ability to unlock its inner potential and use it against its foes. This power manifests itself in a pink dust energy that can be used for attacks. Plus, it just looks super pretty and cute! I bet it can make the air sparkle with that energy!" Brown Gardevoir Unlock: Complete a Marth Character Challenge "Gardevoir shares its types with Psychic and Fairy making it a dual type Pokemon! This makes Gardevoir connected to both Psychic and Fairy-type Pokemon. In addition, it can also activate its Mega Evolution making it connected to other Pokemon capable of Mega Evolving! What Psychic types and Mega Evolutions does it share with? That's right! Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam! This color scheme is the yellow and brown color scheme these Psychic behemoths possess. Go at 'em Gardevoir!" Mega Gardevoir Unlock: All Star Mode "Gardevoir can activate it's Mega Evolution form for it's Final Smash. Once activated, it's Fairy and Psychic attacks double in power, range, and launching ability! Gardevoir becomes a force to reckon with and can decimate the battle field; leveling all of the fighters. In addition, it has super armor in all of its attacks and can use its mental powers to levitate itself high into the air. If that wasn't enough, it can use its psychic abilities to draw in opponents and bring them closer to its field of attack! That is pretty amazing!" Gardevoir & Gallade Unlock: Unlock all Gardevoir's trophies "Gardevoir and Gallade share the same type of Pokemon evolution: Ralts and Kirlia. If the Kirlia is female, it evolves into Gardevoir but if male and exposed to the Dusk Stone, Kirlia evolves into the gallant Gallade! While Gardevoir is the epitome of love and dedication, Gallade is the epitome of courage and chivalry. Gardevoir can summon Gallade and encase the opponents into a barrier and then throws various Psychic attacks at opponents. The opponents will just slam into the barrier and bounce back. Gallade makes his appearance and relentlessly attacks those trapped with its blades! That&s what you call teamwork!" Palette swaps Reveal Trailer "Embracing the Future" Time: 3:90 Scene: A desert cliff in the desert The scene unfolds to a cliff overlooking the desert with a thunderstorm raging over head. It then cuts to Pikachu, charging forward while crackling with energy. The camera swings round and it shows Kirby running forward with a determined look on its face. The close up cuts to Pikachu's face and then to Kirby's face. They both jump and they strike in air with Pikachu and Kirby kicking. Following them, Charizard and Bowser strike each other in midair while bounding away from each other. Lucario and Zero Suit Samus strike each other and also bound away. Finally, Greninja and Sheik strike each other in mid air and then bound back. Both parties land on either side and stare each other down. The camera pans across the Nintendo cast; close up to their faces and then cut to a pan along the Pokemon cast. Pikachu charges an electrical attack, Charizard fills its mouth with fire, Lucario creates a massive Aura Sphere, and Greninja begins create a Water Shuriken. On the Nintendo side, Kirby charges his hammer, Bowser begins to summon fire from his mouth, Zero Suit Samus charges her Plasma Whip, and Sheik covers her hand with darkness. A single flash of lightning sears across the stage and they all fire their attacks that streak across the landscape each other. Light flashes up, bathing all of the characters in a white light causing them to shield their eyes. However, it suddenly vanishes and focuses into a single figure that is composed entirely in light. As the light begins to fade, the camera pans up to the figure as the light fades: Gardevoir! Gardevoir waves its hand as if saying "tsk tsk tsk!" Bowser blasts a plume of fire at Gardevoir and she swings around and reflects it back; sending Bowser off the cliff. Lucario dashes forward and tries to attack but Gardevoir catches the attack and launches Lucario away who skids along the ground. Greninja then appears and tries to slam its foot down on Gerdavoir but she suddenly vanishes behind Sheik. She uses her Psychic powers to grab a hold of Sheik and tosses her into Lucario. Pikachu, Kirby, Greninja, Charizard, and Zero Suit look forward as Gardevoir smiles at them and begins to create a huge barrier that encompasses the entire screen; making it does white. It then cuts to game play footage of Gardevoir: *Gardevoir appears via Teleport and does its up taunt. *Gardevoir is shown running; demonstrating that she isn't a strong runner. *It shows Bowser trying to attack Gardevoir using his forward aerial but she blocks it uses her shield. The shield doesn't show any sort of weakening. *Gardevoir is seen throwing a Pokeball and throws it off the stage. *Gardevoir is seen standing alongside Peach, Zelda, and Rosalina and they all do a graceful pose. *It shows Gardevoir kneeling next to Pikachu who is laying on the ground. *It shows Gardevoir performing her Reflect move which reflects Samus' charge shot back. *It shows Donkey Kong performing a Psychic attack that creates a barrier around her. The attack connects but it shows Gardevoir only being knocked slightly away from the attack but, as it collapses, it shows another Donkey Kong performing a charged Giant Punch to Gardevoir; launching it away with a KO. It then cuts to a CGI scene where Gardevoir is seen laying on the ground. Donkey Kong stands over Gardeovir and goes to reach to grab it when Gardevoir uses it's Disarming Voice by singing - knocking away Donkey Kong along the ground. The previous cast is seen standing far away as Gardevoir begins to shine brilliantly as it is performing Calm Mind. It releases the blast which causes the screen to flash out and then cuts to game play where it launches players away. It cuts into the Super Smash Bros. 5 title screen. *It then shows Gardevoir falling to the ground and doing a spin but Donkey Kong comes up from behind and goes to attack. *Gardevoir's eyes glows and it Mega Evolves into Mega Gardevoir and launches Donkey Kong far, far away. Trivia *Gardevoir is the second Pokemon to be promoted to playable status. The first being Charizard. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Pokémon Characters